Sentimiento Incomodo
by Prika T
Summary: Sin darse cuenta como, cada pensamiento de venganza terminaba en algún recuerdo relacionado con ella y Pitch se decía así mismo que era solo porque le faltaba un diente. ToothxPitch :D


**La razón de ser de este fic es básicamente porque se lo prometí a una amiga como regalo de cumpleaños. Debí de haberlo subido hace una semana… pero estoy segura que aun es valido :v**

**Ella me dijo "No hay fics de esta pareja en español. Si me haces uno para mi cumple te voy a querer bien mucho" y después me chantajeo con la idea de continuar sus historias olvidadas y… bueno, a decir verdad también me intereso escribir sobre esta pareja. Ella es tan linda y él tan sombrío… no voy a negar que me engatuso bastante.**

**Yellowhappyamy-chan, esto es para ti. Te diría viejita, pero tienes la misma edad que yo… así que mejor dejémoslo en ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Antes de comenzar, aclaro que ni la película ni el libro me pertenece :T**

**x**

**Sentimiento Incomodo**

xxxx

_Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, _

_pero el amor domina todas las cosas._

_Jean De La Fontaine_

_xxxx_

Apenas había pasado poco más de un año desde que todo el asunto con Jack Frost y los guardianes lo habían llevado a recluirse ahí, pero debía admitir que ciertamente ese lugar le resultaba en verdad acogedor. Era tenebroso, sombrío, solitario, silencioso… simplemente perfecto para él. Por algo había escogido vivir bajo tierra tanto tiempo, apartado de todos y el hecho de estar atrapado por sus propios temores no le restaba encanto. Cada rincón tenia una historia retorcida que el mismo había trazado y sus miedos… ¿En verdad ninguno de los guardianes tenia una idea de lo que pasaba después de vencer a tus mas grandes miedos?, Posiblemente era mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba haber sido antes y ahora solo esperaba pacientemente, pensando la manera en la cual volvería para vengarse de todos ellos.

Su plan anterior, el que había fracasado miserablemente, le había parecido en su momento a prueba de errores. Por esa razón necesitaba pensar, concentrarse y planear detalladamente cada paso de su regreso. Primero debía separarlos, esa seria sin duda la primera parte de su plan. Al derribar la pieza mas fuerte, en la festividad mas popular, los demás caerían sin ningún problema. Aun faltaban meses para que llegara diciembre, pero Pitch esperaría, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor momento para romperle el corazón a un niño que la mañana de navidad? Sin regalos bajo el árbol, ni nieve en el jardín para jugar, comenzarían a tener pesadillas cada noche mientras los dientes se les irían acumulando bajo la almohada… después de todo eso ni siquiera llegarían a esperar nada en Pascua. Pitch casi y podía imaginarse toda esa escena desarrollándose frente a sus malignos ojos ámbar. Todos los guardianes sufrirían sin misericordia alguna antes de reducirse a nada.

Pensar en eso lo volvía mas fuerte, le daba un motivo genuino para justificar su existencia y salir adelante… pero por alguna razón, una pequeña y absurda incomodidad surgía anexa a esa meta. Era algo diminuto y punzante, como un alfiler que se había enterrado en el interior de su pecho hueco y gris; tan insignificante para él que ni siquiera valía la pena molestarse. Solo era un hormigueo incomodo que seguramente desaparecería con el tiempo.

* * *

El hombre del saco al principio no quería saber de que se trataba, porque simplemente no tenia sentido alguno. Era un buen plan con un final feliz para él y eso era todo lo que importaba, pero siguió pensando en ello, porque francamente no tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer al estar encerrado ahí. Repasando una y otra vez el como acabaría con cada odioso guardián, comprendió de donde venia aquello que no lo dejaba disfrutar completamente de su plan perfecto de venganza.

¿Por qué tenia que ser ella precisamente? Su pecho ardía en rabia cada vez que pensaba en ella. Siempre sonriendo y volando de un lugar a otro, como si su trabajo fuera el mas importante del mundo, ¡Era solo recoger los dientes de un montón de mocosos codiciosos!, ¿Qué tenia de especial eso?, Como si en verdad las memorias de alguno de esos niños valiera algo a final de cuentas.

El mundo para él siempre había sido oscuro y sombrío, aun siendo humano vivió únicamente para descubrir que la esperanza no servía de nada. Era tan ridícula la alegría que producía ese gesto en los niños, como si fuera algo maravilloso el hecho de que alguien entrara a sus habitaciones mientras dormían para comprarles los dientes. Eso sonaba mas como una pesadilla para Pitch, y él en verdad sabia de esas cosas, pero quizás los niños no lo veían de la manera como él lo estaba planteando, ¿Por qué asustarse o incomodarse con la presencia del hada de los dientes?, Ella no era un monstruo que espera bajo la cama o dentro del armario, no, nada de eso, ella era una mágica hada con plumas de colores brillantes que se la pasaba regalando dinero y promoviendo la correcta higiene bucal.

Todo eso le parecía simplemente asqueroso al rey de las pesadillas y cada vez le era mas claro el origen de su malestar. Sin lugar a duda la odiaba a ella más que a otro guardián.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta como, cada pensamiento de venganza terminaba en algún recuerdo relacionado con ella y Pitch se decía así mismo que era solo porque le faltaba un diente. Cada tanto que sentía el vacio en su boca, era normal recordar a esa mujer, aparentemente dulce y patética, que le había derribado el diente de un golpe. Los dientes no vuelven a crecer cuando se es inmortal y de ser así tarda siglos enteros.

La humillación… ya no era nada de lo que había sido y aun así tenía que hacerlo. Cobro venganza. Su aspecto tranquilo he inofensivo fue hecho a un lado a la hora de darle ese puñetazo en la mandíbula, justo después de arrojarle una moneda. Una moneda que aun conservaba y daba vueltas cada tanto que se sentía aburrido.

Tenia que devolverle el favor de una manera cruel y perversa, algo especialmente siniestro para la pequeña hada, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, su mente se ponía en blanco y el pecho le comenzaba a doler de nuevo, como si algo lo estuviera golpeando desde adentro, algo parecido a un animal molesto y rabioso. De ser algo diminuto había crecido hasta convertirse en algo de proporciones cada vez mas absurdas. Incluso a veces podía sentirlo carcomiendo una parte de él, su parte favorita, la que le hacia creer que nada mas que el dolor y la miseria valían la pena. Pitch no podía explicarlo bien, pero era algo increíblemente molesto que debía ser erradicado junto con ella.

* * *

No estaba del todo seguro si ya le era posible romper su encierro para intentar hundir de nuevo a la humanidad en la oscuridad de sus propias pesadillas, pero debía intentarlo. Faltaba solo un mes para comenzar diciembre y tenía todavia mil cosas que planear, un ejército entero de pesadillas que reorganizar, nuevas estrategias que considerar (comenzando con no anunciarle a sus enemigos de su presencia para alertarlos y darles tiempo de preparase y buscar otro nuevo guardián) y toda una nueva perspectiva de lo que en verdad quería.

Después de liberarse con mas facilidad de la pensada, un nuevo horizonte de posibilidades pareció abrirse frente a sus ojos malvados, uno lleno de caos y desesperación, donde el miedo no tendría fin.

Estando en eso de fantasear con su mundo perfecto sumido en penumbras, de nueva cuenta el recuerdo de cierta hada alegre logro arruinarlo todo. Absolutamente todo. Los gritos de los niños, el dolor, la oscuridad, la falta de esperanza, cosas tan simples y maravillosas de pronto le parecieron insuficientes, incluso erradas. Su felicidad siempre había radicado en la infelicidad de los demás, y de quitarle eso, si ella lograba de alguna manera arrebatarle la dicha completa de consumar su venganza... él… bueno, él realmente la haría pagar por eso, aunque para ser sincero, aun no tenia nada planeado para esa situación. Su mente simplemente se quedaba estancada cada vez que lo pensaba, pero haría algo despiadado y horrible, de eso podía estar seguro.

El rey de las pesadillas ya había planeado eliminar primero a Norte en navidad y después, con el tiempo, se encargaría de cazar guardianes uno a uno hasta dejar al hada de los dientes, solo para darle la oportunidad de ver desaparecer a sus amigos, pero dadas las molestias, tendría que cambiar un poco el plan. Pitch la seguía considerando como la más débil de los cinco guardianes, por lo cual no le resultaría demasiado difícil con su poder actual simplemente desaparecerla.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Pitch observo al sol ocultarse, devolviéndole al cielo la oscuridad que él se encargaría de volver permanente algún día.

* * *

Esa noche había sido especialmente difícil para Tooth, ¿Por qué los niños tenían que comer tantos dulces el ultimo día de Octubre? Sabia que la fecha asi lo marcaba, pero la mitad de los dientes que traía aun tenían rastros de chocolate y caramelo, camuflando sin éxito las crecientes caries que el hada odiaba. Ese día en verdad la fastidiaba, pero Tooth no se podía quejar, amaba demasiado su trabajo cualquier fecha del año.

Estaba tan cansada de realizar trabajo de campo que ni siquiera noto el inusual silencio en aquel templo dedicado a los dientes que ella solía llamar con orgullo "hogar". Sus alas se agitaban tan despacio que los pies casi rozaban el suelo. Ese día debía de ser uno de los agitados que recordaba si ninguna de sus hadas había llegado para recibirla, pero aun así siguió pensando que nada estaba fuera de su lugar. Solo después de notar el frio inusual y la pesadez del ambiente, Tooth se giro bruscamente, mientras todos los recuerdo de aquel terrible día se comenzaban a amontonar de golpe en su cabeza.

Paralizada en su lugar, escucho aquellos pasos lentos y tétricos, mientras lo veía salir de entre las sombras que el mismo había creado.

-¡Pitch!- era como una verdadera pesadilla. El hada de los dientes había soñado recurrentemente que eso volvería a pasar tarde o temprano, pero ella en verdad confiaba que faltaban unos años mas. Norte le había dicho que tardaría por lo menos un siglo en liberarse, pero al parecer solo lo había mencionado para tranquilizarla.

-Así es- era algo obvio, pero de cierta manera comprendía su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?- muchas preguntas circulaban incansables en su cabeza, pero esa era la principal.

-¿Eso importa en este momento?- él seguía caminando despacio hacia ella, y Tooth, aunque deseaba mantenerse firme en su lugar, no podía evitar retroceder para guardar una distancia segura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Y… y… ¿Dónde están mis hadas?- sabia que sus posibilidades de salir bien librada de esa situación eran mínimas si nadie venia a ayudarla, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente hasta el ultimo momento.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste tan pronto?, Eso ocurrió hace casi dos años, lo cual para nosotros es un abrir y cerrar de ojos- para su sorpresa, ella aun no había hecho un solo intento de escapar. Podía intentar volar y pedir ayuda (estaba claro que no tardaría ni un segundo en atraparla) pero ella ni siquiera parecía considerarlo. Pitch miraba ese gesto como una mezcla extraña de valentía, estupidez y resignación.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!- su voz dulce se lleno de rabia, mientras pensaba que el hombre de la luna jamás lo permitiría.

-¿Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo?, ¿Me tiraras otro diente?- se estaba burlando de ella, y de cierta manera le resultaba divertida la actitud que estaba tomando el hada respecto a esa situación.

-Voy a tirártelos todos si no me devuelves a mis hadas y te largas de aquí en este momento- Pitch no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ahora lo estaba amenazando. Él la miro de pies a cabeza mientras levantaba sus pequeños puños en un intento por parecer amenazante. En su rostro enojado pudo ver una determinación sin fundamentos centellando de aquellos enormes y entrecerrados ojos.

-¿Enserio?, Que miedo…- el hombre del saco volvió a burlarse con un sarcasmo palpable, restándole importancia y rompiendo el contacto visual antes de volverse tenso he incomodo. No tenia caso tomar en serio nada de lo que ella pudiera decir, y en verdad le había causado gracia esa amenaza.

-Los demás guardianes no van a permitirlo- Tooth ahora lo señalaba con el dedo, mencionando cosas que al rey de las pesadillas le resultaban demasiado predecibles.

-Los demás guardianes no me interesan ahora…- a pesar de que él se acerco otro tanto, esta vez ella no hizo nada por retroceder.

-Jamás vas a ganar, te vencimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer- Tooth sabia que si había un momento para que sus amigos guardianes llegaran en su auxilio, definitivamente era ese. Aun mantenía sus esperanzas latentes, confiando en su buena suerte y en que el buen hombre de la luna abogaría de alguna manera por ella.

-Puede ser, pero esta vez voy a encargarme que tú no estés ahí para verlo- desaparecerla era demasiado fácil, encerrarla en un mundo de pesadillas, por otra parte, sonaba mas prometedor, ¿Pero que tipo de pesadillas?, Solo se le venían ideas de dientes amarillos y niños tristes. Solía ser todo un artista cuando se trataba de esas cosas y ahora, mas que eso, se sentía como un niño que pintaba con los dedos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué no puedes soportar la idea de que los niños sean felices?- Tooth le interrogo, esta vez con mas tristeza que rabia, intentando comprender el porque era tan malo. Quizás su vida como humano había sido muy difícil y triste, quizás había perdido a alguien importante o tal vez nunca lo había tenido. Ella no conocía casi nada de él, pero podía ver en sus ojos algo más allá de la frialdad y el odio, algo pequeño, demasiado humano y demasiado improbable. El miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo seguramente la estaba haciendo alucinar.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo intentándote explicar algo que jamás vas a entender- ¿Qué le importaba de todas maneras?, El podía ser malo por el simple hecho de serlo, ¿Por qué ella se la pasaba cambiando monedas por dientes? Esa si que era una estupidez sin sentido y un terrible negocio.

-Esto no tiene porque ser así, devuélveme a mis hadas y regresa al lugar del que saliste- su tono de voz pareció volverse repentinamente mas débil, como si, después de pensarlo un poco cayera en cuenta que difícilmente conseguiría algo por medio de los gritos y las amenazas. Ella no era así después de todo- Por favor…- debía intentarlo, por ellas. Hacerlas pasar por ese infierno de nuevo después de haber dedicado noches enteras en prometerles que nada parecido volvería a pasarles era simplemente demasiado. Al ver sus ojos suplicantes, Pitch lo sintió de nuevo, esa punzada rara, mas fuerte que todas las anteriores, que lo hizo sentirse enfermo, débil… absurdo. Ya era hora de terminar con todo eso y seguir adelante.

-Podría hacerlo… claro, si todavía existiera alguna…- menciono con una simpleza cruel que le hizo abrir los ojos con desmesura a la mujer que tenia enfrente- El tiempo que pase encerrado me sirvió para darme cuenta que debía cambiar muchas cosas la próxima vez. Mantenerlas vivas solo fue un error molesto que no pensaba repetir de nuevo, así que simplemente… las desaparecí- después de mencionar eso, se dio el tiempo para observar como algo se rompía dentro de ella. De un segundo a otro, los ojos de Tooth se llenaron por completo de lágrimas y con eso la sensación de incomodidad que llevaba dentro, más que desaparecer, aumento terriblemente hasta llevarlo a maldecirse entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?, ellas… ¿Ellas que te hicieron?- Tooth susurro en un quejido, con la voz quebrada de dolor e indignación. Eran tan dulces, tan inocentes, incapaces de hacerle un mal a nadie . De ninguna manera merecían un final así. Era injusto de todas las formas posibles. El coraje llego progresivamente hasta desbordarse en un odio intenso que nunca antes se había permitido sentir por nadie- ¡Eres un monstruo!, Voy… voy a matarte…- estallo finalmente, importándole poco lo que pasara después con ella. Normalmente estaba lejos de ser una persona violenta, pero ese día era todo menos un día normal y por ningún motivo lo dejaría así. Ya no tenia nada que perder. Comenzó a agredirlo de inmediato, arrojándole golpes que el hombre del saco apenas y sentía. La arena a su al redor lo protegía, amortiguando cada impacto.

-¿Vas a matarme arrojándome dientes o…?- un certero golpe en la cara le impidió seguir hablando, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Eso le pasaba por subestimarla de nuevo, y aunque esta vez no había perdido ningún diente, en verdad lo había hecho enfadar. Dos veces, ¿Cómo es que le perimiría seguir viva después de eso? Ya era suficiente. Sosteniéndola de los brazos fuertemente, Pitch intento inmovilizarla pero ella se retorcía demasiado, y motivada por la ira de la venganza, el hada de los dientes estaba lejos de quedarse quieta.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió el hada, preguntándose que es lo que Pitch estaba esperando. Después de volar, patear y gritar, ella finalmente termino por cansarse -Aun no se como, pero vas a pagar por esto, yo… yo no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…- las lagrimas rodaban una vez mas por sus mejillas enrojecidas al volver a pensar en sus pobres hadas muertas. Fue inexplicable lo que paso después. Verla llorar de esa manera no le gustaba en lo absoluto, le incomodaba y provocaba algo que seguía negándose a reconocer. Esa situacion de pronto ya no le divertia en absoluto.

Era imposible.

-No lo entiendo…- Pitch volvió a hablar, con un tono completamente diferente, casi incrédulo. Posando las manos sobre sus hombros, se permitió realmente sentir por primera vez la suavidad y calidez que ella emitía, mientras la confundía enormemente, estremeciéndola con su tacto frio bajo las plumas. De un segunto a otro su agarre había pasado de ser fuerte y despiadado a algo casi... amable. Todo dejo de tener sentido a partir de ese momento.

-¿Qué-que estas haciendo?- le pregunto desconcertada al sentir como la aproximaba hacia él, como si quisiera tenerla cerca para… ¿Para que?, Tooth no lo sabia, pero ahora mas que nunca no debía bajar la guardia. Quizás le diría algo malvado al oído o todo era parte de algún plan para engañarla y confundirla, pero él solo se había quedado ahí, de pie, a solo centímetros de ella. Ante todo pronostico existente, termino rodeándola con ambos brazos, en un movimiento lento pero fluido, que la tomo completamente por sorpresa. Pitch dejo de engañarse entonces, al sentir que ella era más cálida de lo que él había imaginado. Estrechándola entre sus brazos largos y grises, espero a que ella hiciera algún intento por alejarse o protestar, pero solo se quedo ahí, quieta, desconcertada he inmóvil en su lugar. Era como una broma sin gracia, el solo pensar que alguien como él, encargado de hundir al mundo en su propia miseria pudiera llegar a sentir algo tan común, tan ridículo y vulgar como… eso. Ni siquiera podía mencionarlo, pero era por mucho lo peor que podía pasarle. Enfrentar a sus propios temores no era nada comparado con eso.

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente… terminar con esto?- se pregunto así mismo, separándola para mirar en sus ojos la respuesta. No había pesadilla que pudiera competir con aquellos ojos amatista y todo su resentimiento, ¿A dónde se había ido?, Nada de lo que había planeado pareció tener sentido entonces y era peor de lo que había podido imaginar. Se sentía envenenado, frágil, corrompido hasta la medula por su propia debilidad, ¿Por qué no lo había podido aceptarlo antes de llegar a ese punto?, Antes de quedar reducido a alguien incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos. Se odiaba a si mismo por no haberlo sospechado siquiera. Ahora todo de él era simplemente patético.

Levantando una mano a la altura del rostro de Tooth, le retiro unas cuantas lágrimas mientras pensaba si aquella situación podía volverse aun mas rara he incomoda.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto casi muda, retirándole la mano de paso con impaciencia- ¿Qué estas esperando?- interrogo, recuperándose demasiado tarde de su asombro. No le pareció posible que el mismo rey de las pesadillas que hacia solo unos momentos había decidido desaparecer a sus hadas fuera el mismo que volvió a estrecharla una vez mas entre sus brazos hasta dejar una distancia inexistente entre ambos. Solo dejo de mirarla para unir la brecha que separaba sus rostros. Sus labios eran tan helados y rígidos a diferencia de los suyos, extremadamente cálidos, temblorosos, impresionado a más no poder. Pitch quería saber que tan mal estaba, que tan profundo era el pozo que el mismo había cavado y creyó acertadamente que esa seria la única forma de averiguarlo. Sin romper el beso, la sintió estremecerse, apenas con fuerzas, mientras Pitch buscaba respuestas, señales, cordura, lo que sea ayudaba… y entonces pudo verlo… el calor y resplandor de un atardecer, la risa de una niña, la esperanza perdida. Todos los pequeños recuerdos felices de su vida pasada, aquellos que se había encargado hace siglos en borrar y enterrar en el olvido surgieron, uno a uno simultáneamente hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo. Fue demasiado.

Sin decir nada, se alejo de ella con brusquedad , dejándola estática en su lugar, completamente confundida y con los ojos demasiado abiertos para el bien de cualquiera. Pitch salió tan rápido de ahí, repitiéndose tantas veces que bajo ningún motivo volteara atrás, que a final de cuentas giro la cabeza para mirarla una ultima vez antes de desaparecer. De manera sincronizada a su salida, todas las pequeñas hadas de Tooth entraron por todos los accesos disponibles de la guarida, sustituyendo su confusión anterior por una alegría inexplicable, exaltada y llena de alivio. La vida sin ellas habría sido un verdadero infierno, y aunque no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, estaba feliz de volver a verlas sanas y salvas.

-¿Están todas bien?- les pregunto en general, contándolas una a una con la mirada para asegurarse que ninguna le faltara. Eran un milagro, un verdadero milagro, ¿El hombre de la luna la había escuchado?, Tooth hizo su felicidad efervescente a un lado por un segundo para reflexionar sobre todo lo anterior. Aun podía sentir su tacto impregnado por todo su cuerpo y el temblor nervioso en sus piernas, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, Y… ¿Y porque había mentido sobre sus hadas?, Eso era sin duda la parte mas sucia y elaborada de su plan de venganza, quizás solo quería confundirla, hacerle sentir cosas inapropiadas para ponerla en contra de sus compañeros guardianes... ¡Si, eso debía ser!. Su corazón latía mas rápido cada vez que lo recordaba y ya ni siquiera sabia si debía contárselo a los demás o no.

-Lo he estado pensando y… realmente nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo que paso aquí ya que no hubo daños permanentes- las pequeñas hadas se miraron entre ellas antes de mirar a Tooth, casi juzgándola al no entender el porque había tomado esa decisión. Olvidar todo y seguir adelante era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento- ¡Ahora, a trabajar!, Esto es algo de 24 horas y hay dientes allá afuera que esperan ser recogidos- el hada de los dientes animo a su pequeño y extenso equipo de trabajo a mover las alas, olvidando por completo el cansancio que la había traído ahí en primer lugar.

* * *

Cuando llego a aquel punto perdido en medio del bosque, el sol ya estaba a punto de salir y en verdad seria un fastidio ver el amanecer. Dejando escapar un respiro de frustración, espero que todo su ejército de sombras entrara antes que él al enorme abismo. Aun no era el momento, había puesto a prueba su maldad y había fallado patéticamente. Siglos enteros creyendo que no podía sentir nada mas que odio... y ahora eso. Pese a todo el tiempo trascurrido la humanidad en el jamás se había ido por completo, al parecer. Era hora de volver a replantearse la justificación de su existencia, aplazando un poco, y solo un poco, su venganza.

Antes de dejarse caer al fondo de su prisión voluntaria, Pitch pudo sentir aquella incomodidad carcomiéndolo de nuevo al repasar todos los errores cometidos en una sola noche. Era abrasivo y enfermizo, como una infección que se expande incansable hasta pudrirlo todo a su paso. Era el sentimiento mas odioso he incomodo que jamas hubiera experimentado y sin embargo, a pesar de saber exactamente lo que era, el rey de las pesadilla prefería describirlo de mil formas despectivas antes de nombrarlo como la simple palabra que era.

**No puedo creer la cantidad de pelusa que contiene esto, ¡Es alarmante! :T. Soy una cursi pues :v Se que esto es en definitiva demasiado improbable, ¿Pero para que es esta página sino para hacer lo imposible posible?**

**4, 000, ¿En verdad alguien tuvo el tiempo y las ganas de leer esto además de mi amiga?, Yo espero que si. Siempre que subo una historia lo espero.**

**Besitos a todos en el mundo, desde México con amorsh!**

**:3**


End file.
